


bounty huner drabble

by Cherry_The_Skeleton_Cake



Series: Technoblade centric drabbels and ideas [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hunting, M/M, Unfinished, bounty huner fantasy au, hunter techno, monster philza, no beta we just suffer, techno and phil are not related, techno might have been in love with phil before they meet again in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 08:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherry_The_Skeleton_Cake/pseuds/Cherry_The_Skeleton_Cake
Summary: Techno goes into the forest exspecting to find a monster to slay. what he finds looks like philza but, he's not the same as techno remember. but he would still follow him until the end of the world.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Technoblade centric drabbels and ideas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208297
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	bounty huner drabble

**Author's Note:**

> this is an unfinished drabble. i donno if i wanna contiune this, so you are free to use it if you want. (just give me a holla if you do!)

Bounty hunter Technoblade being sent to kill a monster in the woods, many have tried but they never return. The only thing he knows is that the monster has wings and horns, so he prepares for the worst. He goes into the woods and he finds remains of other hunters, but nothing from the monster that had dragged them over the earth. He keeps looking around, and up in the trees, but there is nothing there. He feels like he’s being watched, but he can’t find his stalker, he believes it might be the monster. As he wander further into the woods he finds a river, and decides to take a sort break, guard still up in case the creature decides to attack. He doesn’t see it, but he has herd it rustling above him some times now. His ears twitch around to find the source of the sound, and his tail flicks slightly around his middle in annoyance. If it’s going to attack him, he might as well get it over whit. techno was not a man that liked to draw thing out unnecessarily. But nothing happened while he sat there, the river the only sound he heard. As he stood up, he realized he had not heard any animals since he came into the forest, no birds, no rodents, nothing. The sound of the river suddenly loud in his ears, he draws his sword and continues deeper into the forest. The monster stalking him from a distance, its eyes on him, he doesn’t let his nervousness show.  
Technoblade felt no fear, not yet, he had defeated monsters more brutal and sudden than whatever this creature was. But he felt the discomfort of the wait, of the silence in the woods, his own footsteps the only noise except for the slight rustling in the trees.

\-------

Philza had him running faster than ever before, the man, no the monster behind him was no longer the man he had known. Techno knew he was faster than him, but if Philza decided to stop this before it was even over he could. The elytra that had merged with his back made sure of that, caped wings for the use of easy travel turned into actual wing after years of constantly being stuck on the other man’s back, his death in the other world had made them a permanent part of him, it was not unheard of. The only hope Techno had was to outrun him and to hide. Not the way he would have wanted this to go, but tactical retreat was a must, even he was not above it not when it came to Philza.  
His breath came out in short shallows puffs in the crisp night air, the moon his only light in the forest. Philza was still hunting him, he knew it from the absolute silence in the forest. Techno hated this. This was not how tings were supposed to go. he was supposed to just kill the monster in the forest. It was an easy job, but when he had found him, found Philza, after years apart he had not expected Phil to be the monster.  
He looked different than techno remembered, golden hair now long and wild. the bucket hat gone, in its place were horns like branches reaching for the sky. He had large wings the color of his old elytra, and his once pristine yukata was filthy and torn. He looked like the man techno once knew, he looked like the monster the villagers had paid him to kill. It had made him hesitate.

\-----

Philza had taken him to a cave in the deepest part of the forest, the man was quiet, and other then the dripping of water and their steps the cave was quiet. Techno almost missed the sounds of the city, but not quite, it was just the unnatural silence that surrounded Philza that made him uneasy. He doesn’t remember Philza being this quiet before, but he doesn’t remember him having horns or claws either.  
They reach the center of the cave and in here techno can finally see more than just his next step again. In the center of the cave there was a pool of water the size of a portal, but the glow was unlike anything he had ever seen before. Blue like the sky, the rocks pale and it looking like diluted glass, it was pretty in a unnatural way. Philza gestured him towards it, blocking techno’s exist with his body. It made techno nervus. ‘’now I get that you want me to go in there, but Phil, if I’m being honest I’d rather not.’’ Philza just rustled his wings and walked towards him again, forcing him to take some steps back until he was at the edge of the water portal. He stopped there, but Philza kept closing inn on him. And techno put his hands up to stop him from getting closer, ‘’I mean it Phil! I know you look different and all, but I really don’t wanna take a swim in this weird little pool of yours.’’ But Philza ignored him like he had the hole night and came standing up against him, there was no escape from the shorter man now. ‘’come on man’’ was all techno could say before Philza pushed him, not so gently into the portal. Techno fell easily.

\-----

He looked different here on the other side, his hair was braided, his yukata was different and clean, horns were less erratic and looked more connected, he looked good. Techno don’t feel ashamed by thinking it, this Philza looked more like the one he had known, more so than the man he had met in the forest. This Philza smiled at him, and nudges him on further away from the portal they had come through. His smile was the same as it used to. Techno let it happen and tried his best to memorize the please around them, it looked like a forest this too, but it was more vibrant than any forest he had ever seen, everything felt like it had more life and color too it, it felt unnatural, but not bad. Philza tried to reach for his hand when techno stalled and looked back at the portal, but the moment their skin brushed techno jolted away. It had felt like electricity, Philza reached for him again, this time techno stood still. Philza’s hand was softer than his own, and he had claws. It looked like Philza but the one techno remembers had just as callused hands as him, blunt fingers and several small scars on this fingers. This Philza has none of that. It makes techno feel uneasy again, but he didn’t let go. Casting one last look behind him at the portal techno let Phil lead him away.

**Author's Note:**

> hate and spam will be deleted.


End file.
